Learning To Live
by Gleek890
Summary: Blaine's past has consisted of nothing but abusive Masters. What happens when Blaine gets assigned to Kurt? A nice, respectful masters. Could this be everything Blaine has wanted? Multi-Chaptered.
1. Welcome Home Blaine

`Blaine quietly sat on a couch, in a small room, stripped of its carpets and wallpaper. He was about to meet his new master. The past masters he's had have been over abusive, which is why he has a purple bruise on his jaw and other bruises under his clothes. Blaine starts visibly shaking in fear that Kurt will be just as abusive as his other masters. Little does he know, Kurt is very sweet and kind and will treat him with respect. A tall muscular man with a stern look on his face walks through the door and yells for Blaine to stand up and come meet his new master. Blaine quietly walks into a large room, his eyes cast down. He was nervous, his stomach twisting as he stepped inside, readjusting his collar nervously as he looked down at his feet.

When Kurt noticed that his new sub had entered the room, he stood up and looked him over a couple of times with a smile on his face. He read the collar on the shy boy's neck. It said, 'Property of Kurt' He ran his thumb over the engraved letters.

"Hey sweetie." Kurt smiled. It seemed like the boy was pretty obedient. "What's your name?" He asked softly. Was this a trick question? Blaine's past masters would never ask him questions in which an answer was expected. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Blaine." He obliged, answering the others question, but he certainly wouldn't say much more. He knew from past owners that if he spoke out of turn he would get hit...hard. Kurt smiled and walked a little closer to Blaine.

"Well, Blaine, why don't for now, you look up so I can see your face?" Blaine looked up, staring blankly into his new masters eyes without a word. Kurt smiled at him. "You're precious." He whispered, rubbing Blaine's cheek with his thumb. Kurt noticed the bruise, but he would save that conversation for later.

Blaine blinked in confusion, "Precious?" He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, closing his eyes, ready to be hit for speaking out of turn. Kurt gently pulled Blaine's hand away from his mouth. "Hey? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry Master, please forgive me for speaking." He whimpered, looking down at his feet again, he hated when he couldn't be obedient like how he was taught. Kurt pulled Blaine's chin up, to make him look at him again.

"Shh, it's okay." Blaine didn't say another word, he wasn't afraid of this man right now, but he knew these men could change, and he really hoped that this one wouldn't.

"Come on, why don't we go home?" Kurt suggested. Blaine agreed with a nod before nervously playing with his collar. "Can I carry your bag master?" Blaine offered, gesturing to the bag on the mans shoulder. Kurt handed Blaine his bag, seeing as this was what he was use to. Blaine carried the bag and followed the man, his master, to wherever they were going, his shoulder hurt from his previous owners roughness, but he wanted to help his new master so it wouldn't happen again.

Kurt took the bag back from Blaine and threw it in the backseat of the car. He opened the passenger seat for Blaine. Blaine hurried onto the seat, buckling in his belt before looking down into his lap, nervously playing with his fingers as he waited for Kurt to enter the car. Kurt got into the drivers side of the car and drove them to his house.

Blaine was silent for most of the journey. When they arrived at Kurt's house, he looked out the window, his eyes widening as he saw how amazing it was. It was cute, and he was really beginning to hope that Kurt wouldn't be like all his other masters. Kurt got out of the car, grabbed the bags and led Blaine inside the house. He took him into the living room and sat them down on the couch. "Welcome home Blaine."

Blaine swallowed nervously as he sat down, his heart beat racing. He had no idea what was coming. "Master, may I speak?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Of course. You're always allowed to speak, okay?" Blaine's eyes widened, though he simply nodded in agreement. "Would you like anything? Need anything?" He offered, knowing his master used to like when he offered his services.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't need anything. But I want to talk to you.."

"What would you like to talk about master?" He asked, playing with his collar, looking down at his lap to divert his gaze.

"I've heard that your past hasn't been a good one…what's your life been like?"

Blaine froze, though he knew he had to answer. "I've been a sub ever since I can remember." He answered simply. "And my masters..." He trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence.

Kurt looked at him. "What about your masters?"

"They weren't the nicest people." He admitted. "They beat me if I did something wrong...They would just, hit me and scold me." He explained, continuing to look down at his lap. "And they have done numerous other things."

Kurt sighed and frowned. It hurt him that Blaine has been going through that. "Can you tell me what those other things are?"

Blaine blinked a few times before answering. "They raped me. But that's what I'm for. I'm here to please my masters." He explained, not daring to look up at Kurt.

Kurt looked at him sadly. "That is not what you are for. You will not be treated like that here, I promise you." Kurt said quietly. "I don't want you afraid of me."

"Thank you master." He spoke softly, he was relieved, but he could never take a masters words truthfully. "I'm not afraid..."

"Can you look at me?" Blaine obliged and looked up at Kurt, wondering why he wanted to talk to him, look at him, when he could have treated him like most his Dom's had. Kurt looked straight into his eyes. "I will never hurt you." he reassured, making sure Blaine understood.

Blaine swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. It had been years since he had cried. Emotions weren't allowed with other masters. "I understand master."

Kurt scooted closer. "Don't hold back okay? Say what you want to say and feel how you want to feel."

"I...I don't know how to." He admitted in disbelief. For the past couple of years, he had learned to keep his feelings inside.

Kurt rubbed his thumb across Blaine's cheek again. He frowned slightly. "I'm sorry your past masters were mean to you." He whispered. "Just let your emotions out. It's okay I promise."

"Would it be okay if I went to bed?" Blaine asked, trying to avoid the subject of sharing his emotions, it was too hard and he didn't want to break down in front of Kurt. "If that's okay with you master?"

Kurt nodded. "Come on, I'll show you to your bedroom."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly at the word 'your' "Thank you." He replied with a small bow of his head before standing up, following Kurt to the bedroom.

Kurt opened the door. "This is your room Blaine." Kurt moved into the room and took a pair of pajamas out of the dresser and gave them to Blaine. "Put these on so you're more comfortable then you can sleep alright?"

Blaine looked around at the room. It was beautiful. It had a big queen size bed with a dark wooden headboard and a dresser and bedside table to match. His eyes looked down at the clothes in his hands. He never got the privilege of sleeping in clothes, so it was strange. "Thank you master..." Blaine wasted no time peeling the shirt from his bruised skin. His past masters made it very clear that he needed no privacy.

Kurt naturally turned away, giving Blaine time to change into the pajama's, so he hadn't noticed the many bruises. When Kurt looked back up, Blaine was dressed in the almost too big pajama's and standing in the middle of the room.

"So Blaine. This is your space. This is your room. Your bed, your dresser, this is /yours./" Blaine nodded slowly, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt leaned against the door frame. "There's a lock on the door. Feel free to lock it any time you want privacy. You won't get in trouble. I promise." Again, Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled gently. "I'm going to the kitchen. If you need me, feel free to come down and get me." Kurt walked out and down to the kitchen to start dinner.

When Kurt left, Blaine climbed onto the bed and cuddled under the blankets. That's when it happened, he broke. He had tears streaming down his cheeks as he rested his head on the pillow. He fell asleep after about ten minutes of crying..

An hour later, Kurt set the table with a bowl of chili for both of them. He slowly walked back to the bedroom to wake Blaine up. He frowned when he saw the tear tracks down Blaine's face. He walked closer to the bed and rubbed Blaine's arm. "Blaine, dinner's ready."

Blaine jolted awake, flinching slightly. "I...Oh, yes master." He replied sleepily, wiping his eyes before climbing out of bed, not giving himself enough time to wake up properly.

"Hey Blaine...whoa…are you okay?" He asked, taken aback by Blaine's quick movements.

Blaine wiped his eyes once more, tugging on the collar around his neck. "I'm fine master." He spoke softly, looking over at Kurt, waiting for him to lead the way downstairs.

"Hey.." Kurt walked closer to him. "You've been crying, I can tell. And you keep pulling on the collar. What's wrong? Talk to me."

"It's nothing, just a nightmare." He explained, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he hated when people could tell he'd been crying, it made him only want to cry more.

"But you were pulling on the collar before...back when we first got home. And tear tracks are stained on your cheeks, telling me that you were crying before you fell asleep. Something's wrong. Do you not like me or something?"

"I'm just adjusting. I...I've never had a master like you." He admitted, closing his eyes for a moment, swallowing thickly, he was definitely going to cry again.

"Like me? What do I do your other masters didn't?"

"One that...that lets me speak...sleep in a bed, tells me it's okay to feel..." He whispered before shaking his

head. "Sorry master. That was wrong of me to cry."

"No, it's alright, it's perfectly alright." Kurt whispered.

Blaine stood helplessly in the doorway, not wanting to just leave the room without his master. "Should we go master?" He asked.

"If you're okay.." Kurt walked up to him. "Promise me you're okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath, he wasn't okay, he couldn't promise that. "I'm sorry master, I can't promise that."

"Then will you please talk to me, tell me how you feel, or show how you feel? I need you to be okay, I need to know you're happy or not afraid of me."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, eyes filling with tears. "I feel like...I've felt for years, worthless...I fall asleep every night to be greeted with nightmares, then I get beaten for disturbing my master in the night. I feel now, as if I'm not serving my purpose. All my life I've been used, and now...now I have no purpose if you wont treat me in the way my masters were accustomed too."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "Blaine, you are serving your purpose. Your old masters had it all wrong. Your purpose is to make yourself happy. And doing what you've already done is making me very happy. I don't want to treat you like your old masters did. They were horrible people. I want to treat you with the respect you deserve."

Blaine froze and tensed up when Kurt took him into a hug, it had been such a long time since he'd been

embraced like this, so kindly. "But it made them happy...t-to treat me wrong...it made my masters happy." He mumbled.

"That would not make me happy. It would make me feel sick to my stomach. Do you wanna know what would make me happy? Is if you let me take care of you and do your best to enjoy your stay here."

Blaine nodded. He was happy that his master didn't want to hurt him. He needed a break, but he knew it was a matter of time until Kurt would leave him and he'd have to get another master, it's happened plenty of times before. "Okay master."

"You're with me now. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again." He pulled back from the hug. "Lets go eat."

Blaine nodded, wiping away the tears that he had shed before following Kurt down the stairs. Blaine couldn't prevent a small smile from appearing on his lips.

Kurt brought Blaine to the table and scooted his bowl of chili and his coke over to him. Blaine looked down at the food. He'd usually have less than this in a whole day with his old masters. It looked absolutely delicious. He picked up the spoon and looked over at Kurt. "May I eat master?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask." Kurt smiled and began eating as well.

Blaine began eating faster than the average human would. He was hungry and it tasted amazing. "This is really good master."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled and took a drink from his coke.

Blaine stopped eating for a moment. "Do you live here alone?" He asked, becoming a little braver with his

questions.

"I do." Kurt answered with a smile as Blaine slowly started to relax.

"My last master...he lived with his boyfriend." Blaine explained, pushing around the food in the bowl, taking a drink from his own can of coke.

"He had a boyfriend while he was your master?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yes...I was there when his boyfriend wasn't." He continued, finishing off his chili in silence before pushing the bowl away.

"When his boyfriend was there…where were you?"

"Out." Blaine didn't really want to talk about it, it wasn't the best part of his life, having to roam the streets whilst his master had sex with his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded. He could tell Blaine was uncomfortable with the subject. It was weird to think of someone having a boyfriend while being a master. To Kurt, he hoped one day Blaine could be his Sub and his boyfriend. "Would you like some more?"

"No thank you master." Blaine replied before standing up, looking over at Kurt with a shy smile. "Could I go back to bed master. I'm tired..."

"If that's what you want, then of course." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you…" Blaine turned to go back upstairs.

"Blaine.."

Blaine turned around to face Kurt again.

"If you need me in the middle of the night, my room is right across from yours. Don't hesitate, even if I'm sleeping." Blaine nodded slowly and headed back upstairs.

Kurt cleaned up the kitchen and then got ready for bed. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep shortly after. Blaine tossed and turned in bed as he slept. He shot up in bed, breathing hard. Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. His face was sweaty, his curls were stuck to his forehead and he had tears in his eyes. He was afraid to go back to sleep. He sighed, debating if he should go wake Kurt up.


	2. I Trust You

After 10 minutes of panting and trying to catch his breath, Blaine crawled out of bed. He picked up one of the pillows and held it tight against his chest as he slowly made his way out of the bedroom. The hardwood floor of the hallway was cold against his bare feet. He gently and hesitantly knocked on Kurt's bedroom door.

"S-sir?" He sighed as he heard nothing in response.

"S-sir?" He stuttered out again. Like the first time, there was no response. Blaine looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears fell from his closed eye lids. He took a shaky breath as he looked back up at the door. Blaine needed Kurt but, he couldn't just wake him up. That would be rude and disrespectful, but on the other hand, he knew if he went back to his bedroom he'd never be able to go back to sleep. He gently reached out for the door knob. He gripped it tightly and took a shaky breath before he twisted it and pushed the door open. The room was dark except for the nightlight that lit up the bedside table and parts of the bed. Kurt was curled on his side, under the thick comfortable blankets, his head resting on his pillow, he was sound asleep. Blaine quietly crept over to the bed. He lifted his right leg, rested his knee on the mattress and slowly climbed on the bed. The bed dipped down when Blaine pressed his body weight into it. Kurt rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine flung himself off the bed and backed up until his back hit the dresser.

"I'm…I…I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to wake you. I…I just…I'm scared…" Blaine's bottom lip wobbled.

"Hey, Blaine…" He sat up completely and flipped the light switch on. The room brightened immediately. Blaine clutched the pillow tighter, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Blaine, come here.." Kurt scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Blaine shook his head, afraid that because he woke Kurt up that he'd be in trouble.

"Why not? I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're afraid of. Please come over here." Blaine gulped and slowly crawled onto the bed. Kurt scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong? Why are you upset?" Kurt asked.

"I..I had a nightmare…I don't want to sleep alone. I've…I've slept alone for the lat year…I…"

"And you don't have to sleep alone. I'm right here and you can come and cuddle with me any time." Blaine nodded and tears fell down his face. Kurt sighed and wiped his thumbs across Blaine's cheeks, wiping his tears away. He rested his thumbs on Blaine's cheek bones.

"Blaine. I promise, you don't have to be afraid of me. I care about you, I do. " Kurt brought one of his hands up to Blaine's hairline and pushed his curls back.

"Thank you sir.." Blaine whispered and looked into his eyes.

"You are more than welcome Blaine." Kurt reached over and turned the light off. He laid back down against the mattress and opened his arms for Blaine. Blaine gently laid down and cuddled into Kurt's arms, his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine's torso.

"Do you wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?" Kurt asked, breaking the moment of silence. Blaine gulped.

"Um…I was running down the street and this guy…I don't know who he was. He was chasing me. I kept running but I wasn't quick enough. He caught me and threw me in a cage down in a dark basement. And…the cage in my dream was the cage my old master made me sleep in…I…I always have nightmares about that cage…" He whispered.

"Well I promise, you will never be in a cage again. Ever."

"Thank you s-sir. That mean's a lot to me."

"You don't need to thank me Blaine. It's the least I can do." Kurt pulled the blanket back over the both of them. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck. Blaine closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Sleeping came easy when he was wrapped up in Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled softly down at him and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep himself.

Kurt woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around for Blaine. Where could he be? Kurt flung his legs off the side of the bed and pushed his house shoes on. He realized he smelled bacon. Could Blaine be in the kitchen? Kurt walked downstairs where he saw the table was set with two plates of food. Bacon, biscuits, gravy, eggs and strawberry's were on each plate. Blaine had his back turned to him as he poured two cups of orange juice.

"Wow." Kurt smiled.

"Good morning sir. I've made breakfast." Blaine says as he places a cup next to the plates. Kurt smiled a little wider.

"Oh Blaine, you didn't have to."

"I insist. You've been so nice to me. You let me sleep in your bed with you and you let me cuddle with you. Making breakfast is just a small way of saying thank you…so thank you." He said and pulled Kurt's chair out for him. Kurt smiled and sat down. Blaine moved around to the other side of the table and sat down. Kurt took a bite of his egg.

"Wow Blaine. This tastes great." Kurt grinned as he tried everything else.

"Thank you sir. My first master he uh…he taught me how to cook…" Kurt nodded and looked up from his food. "How many masters have you had Blaine?"

"4 including you. Master Dave, Master Eric, Master Scott, and you." He replied, eating as well.

"Can you tell me about them?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and sighed.

"Master Dave wasn't too bad. He's the one who taught me to cook. He was nice to begin with. He was very strict, but I could do things with him. I remember he took me with him to the zoo, he had me on a leash the whole time but…still, it was nice of him to include me in the things he did." Kurt nodded and took a sip of his orange juice as he listened.

"He would occasionally tie me up to a tree in the backyard when he wanted privacy. I eventually got taken away from him. One day he tied me up outside so that he could clean the house. I was usually out there for about 2 hours but on that one day he just…never came back to get me. I didn't know why until police came to get me and took me back to the Sub Market to be a sold again. I later found out that he left the house, got drunk, stole a car and got arrested and that's why I got taken away." Kurt nodded and looked into his eyes as he talked.

"Master Eric was…" He sighed. "He raped me almost every day. He would even invite his friends over to have their way with me. It was awful. I would scream and cry but…it never got me anywhere. Eric thought he was slick and one day raped me out in the shed. One of the neighbors heard and called the police. So, I got taken from him." Kurt's eyes got a little teary through his story.

"Master Scott was the worst by far. He's the one I've talked about the most. He's the one who kept in a cage and he's the one who had a boyfriend. He hardly let me eat. I was naked half of the time. He wouldn't give me clothes, and then he stuck me in the cold basement. He beat me worse than I ever imagined. On one occasion he beat me so bad that I ended up in a coma for two days. So, that's when they took me away from him and…here I am." He said, gesturing to the room around him.

"Oh Blaine.." Kurt whispered, tears down his face. "I am so so sorry you had to go through all that. I promise. I'm going to make this time so much different." Kurt got up from his chair and hugged Blaine tightly.

"I believe you. And I trust you." Blaine whispered.


End file.
